


High Alert

by TinyBat



Series: Bullets and Biohazards: All Things Grant and Jemma [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz ships it, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Grant's training that he'd like to be able to turn off is his constant attention to detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Alert

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly going to be a ship that needs love and I wanted to bang something out while it's still early.

Grant Ward would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't curious as to the contents of his classified file. Both Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff had supplied input for the field training scores and he knew he was well off, but he wanted to know what else was in there. He was sure somewhere toward the bottom in small type it said "AGENT WARD IS METICULOUS IN HIS ATTENTION TO DETAIL. THIS MAY BE OF USE ON MISSIONS BUT BECOME A PROBLEM WHEN WORKING IN A GROUP.", and it would be one hundred percent true. 

He was having trouble adjusting to being surrounded by his new team, because it was a constant barrage of noise, movement, and other people related inconveniences. Skye snapped her gum, Melinda had a habit of scanning every inch of anyone who walked in or out of her field of vision, Fitz was usually if not always accompanied by a small hovering robot or the clatter of gears in his pockets, Coulson just didn't feel right, and Jemma sang. More than anything else it was Jemma singing that he noticed. Grant didn't have time for music, it took up too much space in his head and on the job it wasn't a luxury he could afford. 

She wasn't a bad singer, she just didn't seem to notice when she was doing it. He had gone into the lab to search out the test results from some residue they'd found at a blast site and she'd been humming a classical piece. When she'd looked up with her glasses askew and her bangs in her face, the slight imperfections came directly into focus, almost too sharply for Grant to process. Jemma was a contradiction and it grated on Grant's sense of order in a way he couldn't figure out. How could anyone who enjoyed being elbow deep in various substances of dubious origin enjoy things like singing and allowing people near specimens without gloves. Her job required cleanliness, strict attention to protocol, and skills with various chemicals. Singing and crooked glasses didn't fit, Jemma couldn't afford to be flighty or careless when handling biohazards and corrosive chemicals.

Her utter lack of social graces also became startlingly apparent when she interacted with anyone who wasn't Fitz. Her rapid fire speech and jittery mannerisms indicated that she was usually highly caffeinated and almost always assumed that everyone in the room was in possession of at least one bio chem degree. The eye rolling he'd been on the other end of when he asked about the quivering blue stuff in a petri dish on her desk was astounding. It was a marvel that Fitz tolerated her scorn for more than a minute at a time. Jemma probably didn't mean to be so derisive in the same way that Grant didn't mean to be withdrawn and slightly temperamental but they were simply used to people who could keep up. Science and field work required someone who was ready to diffuse a bomb or stay up for days on end monitoring an unusual cellular change or chemical reaction.

Grant couldn't decide whether or not he liked anyone but he just knew that Jemma was worth watching. He made an effort to avoid her when she was frantically running around with a scalpel and kept an eye on her when she had her head in a report or was re-arranging her music library for maximum efficiency. Fitz, in an unusual moment of hyper-awareness smirked at Grant when he caught the man sneaking a glance at a napping Jemma and jerked his head over at the espresso machine. Grant nodded and made a mental note to keep his observations more low key from now on. Fitz and Jemma had a dynamic like squabbling siblings and Grant was positive that he'd take the opportunity to rattle Jemma with his discovery should he ever need the upper hand in an argument.

He was confident that if there was anyone other than Melinda worthy of his respect it'd be the curious and implacable Jemma Simmons but he didn't think he'd tell anyone just yet. He'd remain on alert and pondering the mystery of her slightly crooked glasses.


End file.
